


Bad Day

by Dragonsrule18



Series: A Twist In Fate [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chara Is A Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Undertale, Sans (Undertale) Being Sans, Sans is a good friend, Soft Chara (Undertale), Teenage Chara (Undertale), Teenage Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Chara's had a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.  Thankfully, her best friend Sans knows just how to help.Part of the As Sweet As Chocolate Nice Cream series, but all you need to know to read it is that Asriel talked Chara out of the buttercup plan and that she and Sans later met and became really good friends.
Relationships: Chara & Sans (Undertale), Chara/Sans (Undertale)
Series: A Twist In Fate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: All The Undertale Floof, Fanfiction From The Chara Defense Squad





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StallionWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallionWolf/gifts).



Sixteen year old Chara curled under her covers with a sigh. It was only five in the afternoon, but she already wanted to curl up and sleep for the rest of the day. Today had been awful. It started with a horrible nightmare that had woken her up, shaking and practically in tears, at two o'clock in the morning which had left her unable to get back to sleep. The resulting grogginess caused her to not be able to focus in lessons, and she was pretty sure she had failed the test her math tutor had given her. She also managed to bump into one of her mother's vases while heading to lunch, knocking it off its stand and shattering it, sending dirt, broken glass, flowers, and water all over the floor and then managed to slip and fall in the mess while trying to clean it up, getting mud all over her favorite shirt.

It was one of those days where she just felt like she couldn't do anything right.

She buried her face in her pillow and closed her eyes, but rest still wouldn't come. She groaned, just wanting to sleep so this day could be over.

And then there was a knock on her door. "Knock, knock." the familiar voice of her best friend Sans said cheerfully outside her door.

Chara sat up, a smile appearing on her face for the first time that day. "Who's there?"

"Dishes."

Chara giggled a little. "Dishes who?"

"DISHES Sans. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Chara hopped out of bed, opening the door and letting him in. He was smiling, wearing his usual blue hoodie and pink slippers and carrying two big plastic shopping bags.

"Asriel told me you were having a ter-RIB-ble day. Thought I'd come over and make it a little more HUMERUS." Sans aid with a grin. "And I got you some presents to make you feel better." He set the bags down on her bedside table.

Chara smiled even wider and gave him a hug. "TIBIA honest, just you being here is present enough."

"So does that mean you DON'T want the presents I got for you, which may or may not include chocolate?" he teased.

She chuckled. "Are you kidding me? Of course I want them."

"Good. That means I don't have to return them." He opened one of the bags. "Well, first, I DID get you chocolate. The good kind you love." He pulled out a package of her favorite chocolate bars and handed them to her.

She couldn't stop smiling. "Thanks, Sans!"

"And that's not all I've got for you, Princess Chocolate." She playfully rolled her eyes at the nickname as he pulled a large container of Nice Cream out of the second bag with a flourish. "Fudge brownie, your absolute favorite! And..." He pulled the remaining item out of the first bag. "I found the second season of One Punch Man in the dump a few weeks ago. Me and Dad cleaned it up and made sure it worked. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but I figured you needed it today."

Chara blinked tears of happiness out of her eyes, touched at how sweet he was. "You did all of this for me?"

Sans smiled. "Of course. What are friends for? And you'd do the same thing for me. You HAVE done the same thing for me. Remember when we were fourteen and I broke my leg? You visited me in the hospital every day and snuck me in Grillby's because you knew I hated hospital food."

Chara smiled at the memory with a soft blush. "Well, of course I did. I care about you, you big dork."

"Right back at you, Princess Chocolate." He plopped down on her bed. "Now why don't we get started on One Punch Man? I've been dying to see the second season too."

Her eyes lit up. "Of course." She sat next to him and grabbed the container of Nice Cream before opening the bedside table drawer and pulling out two spoons, handing one to Sans.

He raised a metaphorical eyebrow. "You really keep spoons in your nightstand?"

"Of course. Do you know how many late night ice cream eating sessions Azzy and I have had? And you're one to talk," She playfully nudged him in the side. "Mr. I Keep A Ketchup Bottle Next To My Bed."

"Okay, okay, point taken." he said with a grin and went to go put the DVD in as Chara opened the Nice Cream.

For the rest of the day, they hung out in Chara's room, watching One Punch Man and laughing while sharing the tub of Nice Cream. By the time Sans had to go home for the night, Chara was feeling much, much better.

With a friend like Sans, even a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day could become a great one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
